


My love's like a high, high mountain. 【5-7】

by Faircity



Series: My love's like a high, high mountain. [1]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mountaineering, Past Domestic Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	

【5】

一个多小时后，当他们抵达雷德克里夫医院的儿童住院部，小助理这个早晨再次默默地感叹这句话。不过专业素养极高的PA自然不会显露分毫，只是微笑着和他们的小朋友以及那位年轻的妈妈打招呼，甚至用两个玩笑逗得小家伙咯咯笑了起来。和每回来探访一样，Desmond提前交代他给所有护理人员都准备了礼物，寒暄过后，他就立刻不着声色地找个借口将主管护士叫了出去“联络感情”；而孩子那张消瘦小脸上充满期待的大眼睛，显然也已经迫不及待要跟他的Des哥哥单独享受一些“兄弟时间”了。

Desmond利用夏末秋初的空档期做了加强训练，新片的北美宣传活动结束就直接从洛杉矶飞到阿根廷攀登了阿空加瓜山***。这已经是他6年内攀登过的第7座世界著名险峰，南美洲的最高峰，也是目前为止他纪录上海拔最高的一座。最保险和容易的攀登季是12月之后，但那时的惯例路线上比较拥挤，视野也不是太好，为了拍到效果最好的影像，Desmond忽略小助理Jon两个月就没停过的嘤嘤嘤，坚持要在11月登顶，果然带回了堪比国家地理频道纪录片的录影和一大本相册的照片，甚至因为选择登顶那天空气能见度恰好是当年最高的几个小时，非常走运地拍到了远方的太平洋。Danny看得目不转睛，不时发出拖着长音的“哇噢——”欢呼，显然已沉浸在影像图片上的绚丽美景和Des哥哥栩栩如生的探险故事里。

Desmond探身帮Danny拿靠枕时领口一低，眼尖的孩子发现了他锁骨上的伤痕：“你受伤了，Des哥哥？是这次登山时伤的吗？你疼不疼啊？”

Desmond顺着他的眼神就知道孩子说的是哪里，赶紧下意识地拢了一下只敞开一颗领扣的衬衫领口，挤出一个堪称完美的微笑：“不是，Danny，这次登山我很好。这是昨天拍电影不小心弄的，不疼。”

话一出口他就立刻发现这个谎话扯得一点都不高明——就和他为数不多的几次撒谎一样，只要Danny问问那些来看望他的同学或刷刷推特，就会立刻知道他现在正在为春季的舞台剧做准备，根本没有在拍电影。这辈子他说的唯一漂亮圆满的谎，大概就是自己田园牧歌一般的童年和家世了；就连那个谎，也是别人包装起来，像灌药一样硬给他灌下去。外人听来那么甜，只有不得不和着眼泪吞的人才知道有多苦。

他咬了一下牙，强迫自己不去想这些，幸好小孩子的注意力总是很容易被转移，看到礼物就忘了刚才的疑惑。

除了视频、照片和各种趣闻故事，Desmond还从这座南美最高峰给他的小朋友带回三件纪念品：一块手掌大小、颇似心形的赭红色火山石是他在顶峰那座巨大的钢丝十字架下捡拾的，事先做了医标消毒并和Dr.Wood确认过不会带菌致病什么的；一只可爱的美洲狮毛绒公仔是登山管理处附设的纪念品店买的；还有十分珍贵的一根南美秃鹫的翅羽，是被慷慨满足了签名合影要求的管理处员工们赠给他的。

不用说，每件礼物都让孩子高兴极了，可最开心的莫过于再次见到Des哥哥——这个大明星朋友不但和他说笑玩耍了大半个上午，还留下陪他一起吃了午饭，这让小男孩很努力地比平常多吃了两块胡萝卜和一勺甜玉米，而且用了那种副作用相当强烈的新药一个月以来第一次进餐后没有恶心呕吐。一直陪在病房里的妈妈Wendy本来应当是欣慰的，却一时几乎失控，快步走出病房，刚到走廊拐角就靠在Jon肩上拼命压抑着声音哭了出来。Jon心里也不好受，他用手势示意值班特护帮他拿点纸巾过来，同时拍着Wendy的肩膀轻声劝慰。孩子显然没注意到母亲的异样，还坐在病床上跟Des哥哥一边分享着饭后橙味果冻甜点，一边认认真真地帮自己的大朋友总结。

“这是七大洲最高峰的第三座啦，Des哥哥！”

“没错，小伙子，”他的Des哥哥半开玩笑地问，“你说下一次我们去征服哪只大怪物？”他揉揉自己送给Danny的那只毛茸茸的美洲狮公仔，刚才Danny已经给自己的新伙伴取名叫Monte了，“你想给Monte添一位什么样的朋友？”

他影余登山的这六年里，每征服一座高峰，都会在登山服务处、国家公园或机场的纪念品店给Danny买一只当地特有动物的毛绒公仔做礼物，那些玩具动物这会儿都趴在小男孩病房的窗台上陪他，虽然为防抢救需要，不能放在床上，却也给一片冷肃气氛的病房增添了不少生趣。

小男孩也伸手去抚摸Monte，想了想，歪着脑袋朝他笑了：“我希望……下次Des哥哥去爬一座能让你快乐的山……最好是和一个，能让你快乐的人。”

Desmond愣住了。

孩子充满善意、单纯的一句话，却带他回到他如今只在偶然的梦里才会无法自持去触及的回忆。那些回忆里，年幼的他，幸福的他，和“能让他快乐的人”，在“能让他快乐的山”间欢笑着。后来……他甚至没再想过，这还能成为一种可能。六年前开始登山，确实是为了“快乐”，不过不是他自己的。他以为自己在舞台在大银幕练就出的完美笑容、无暇神采已是万无一失——最少足矣说服一个重病中的十岁孩子，却不知，正是孩子，才能最快最真地洞察人心。

最少，他们一下子能知道，自己爱的人和爱自己的人，是不是真的快乐。

 

【6】

午饭后Danny必须休息了，得到圣诞前一定再来看他的承诺，小男孩依依不舍地和Des哥哥告别。Desmond在接待区和Wendy聊了一小会儿，当然，和以往差不多每次一样，大部分对话都是用来安慰这位年纪轻轻就失去丈夫、现在儿子又随时可能撒手而去的可怜母亲。刚才被哭湿了外套肩膀的Jon站在走廊外面一边回广告拍摄团队的邮件，一边偶尔抬头从玻璃窗瞄一眼里面的两个人。Desmond握着Wendy的手很慢地说着什么，目光柔和而充满鼓励，年轻母亲露出了一个哀哀的笑容，尽管眼角还是红红的，但看上去没有刚才那么心碎了。

这就是Desmond，尽管自己心上可能压着世界上最沉重的负担，却可以用几句温言善语、一个真诚抚慰的眼神，就让伤心难过的人破涕为笑，并真的相信一切并不是那么糟糕。或许有的人管这叫演员的职业修养，甚至是逢场作戏的本领，可Jon知道这不是来自职业，而是来自人心。

特别是当他清楚地知道，Desmond自己，并不曾得到过多少同样的对待，却依然总愿意用一切的善意去待人。

从阿根廷回国第二天，Desmond就亲自联系了Danny的主治医生、自己曾经的恩师Dr.Wood。他的这位老师和学部主任教授为人宽和又特别识才惜才，他在医学院期间就对他关爱有加，后来他中途休学，Dr.Wood没像多数老师同学那样对他侧目而视，挽留无果后还对他说“如果你之后改变主意，我愿意尽一切所能帮你恢复学籍”。虽然Desmond很清楚，恐怕是再没这么一天了，对老师依然充满感激。因为Danny的关系，离开医学院后他和Dr.Wood的关系还是很亲密。尽管接近期末，医院里又连续安排了几台大手术，这位老教授还是立刻排开时间，答应了他今日的约见。

简单的问候之后，他们就开门见山谈起了Danny的病情。

“恐怕不是太乐观，”老师详细地和他解释了最近的治疗和各种指标的变化，看着他越来越沉重的表情，即使万般不情愿，也只能坦诚地给出最后结论，“Danny出现平滑肌硬化症状比我们预期的早了最少三至四年，而你也懂医学，我想你必是清楚，这已经是末期的预症了。”

虽然几年前就心知肚明，这是无可避免的走向，老师和所有医护、亲友一直在做的，不过是让这孩子在他那可怜的妈妈身边的时日长一些、在世的日子痛苦少一点，可今天第一次被明确告知自己的小朋友已时日不多，他还是觉得心猛地一凉，好像他爬过的那些雪峰上最锋利的冰凌劈空断裂，笔直坠下，生生插进他的胸口，然后在心脏里缓慢而清晰地融化。

曾经也是一名准医生，他不会像多数病患亲属那样声泪俱下地哀求医生再想想办法、再尽尽力——要是还有办法可想，医者怎会不尽力？尤其是他恩师这样的好医者。

Desmond只是机械反应般的点点头，沉默了一会儿，垂下眼睛。

“您不知道这个孩子有多善良，”他知道自己已经不是当年那个在讲台下仰望师长的十七岁少年，因此努力想让自己听起来成熟镇定，可微微发抖的声音似乎脱离了掌控，“Wendy说，他被新药的副作用折腾得很难受，可他一个字都没提起，刚才……他还说，希望我能快乐。”

过了好一会儿，温暖掌心覆上他的肩头。Desmond抬起头，迎着他的是恩师温暖的目光。

尽管隔着冬日衣衫，他依然能感到老师掌心的温度，清晰、暖热而踏实，让他想起似乎已经非常遥远的记忆尽头，另一位年长男性的手掌，那时，那双大手经常牢牢地牵着他稚嫩的小手，或高高将他抛起再稳稳接住，换来一串清脆笑声……这或许应当是散文诗里写的，“父亲的手”特有的温度吧？他无法确定。Dr.Wood是他有清晰记忆以来生命中最接近“父亲”形象的男性长者；而那双本应一直保护和抚慰他的手，却成了他所有伤痕的主要缔造者，身心皆是。

“其实，我很久以前就想对你说，可总担心僭越了……”恩师的掌心略加了力度，依然是温柔的，就像他的声音，“今天，既然Danny都看得出，我只想说——Desmond，我亲爱的孩子，实现他的心愿吧。”

 

【7】

可能是病房里暖气温度比较高，加上几乎彻夜未眠、疲惫导致体抵抗力下降，刚刚上了车他就觉得锁骨处的伤口又隐隐疼了起来。明天一早就得飞意大利工作几十个小时，即使不用他那两年的医学知识，理智也告诉他必须尽快处理好，不然感染了就更麻烦。老大学城很少有什么变化，尽管离开了7年，他还是清楚记得班博里路路口那家药房，眼看快到了就叫Terry停了车，跟Jon说他要去买点儿东西。

药房除了药品、饮料，当然还出售一些比较私人的东西，Jon不好大大咧咧直接问，措辞谨慎地建议道：“boss，要是没有什么不方便，不如我替你去买吧？现在正是上下课高峰时间，年轻人和小孩多，要是认出你……”

Desmond犹豫了一下，最终同意了，请Jon代他买一支克斯敏喷雾、一盒蝴蝶缝贴**** 和一包医用拭巾。这么多年下来，他家里的事大概Finch姐弟俩也早就知道个七七八八了，别说他十分确定Kristyn和Jon绝不会因此对他有什么负面的想法，就是他们真的有，他这会儿也委实太累，真的没有那个心力去掩饰了。

姐姐只是含糊地告诉过他，Doss家族名义上的家主、Desmond的父亲一旦醉酒，“有时可能会有暴力的举止”，在这天之前，Jon对此的直观了解也只是Desmond在片场不得不接了某些电话后忽然黯下的神情、私人银行账号上偶尔被家族律师授权支取走的不小金额，或某些因为面色憔悴到需要化妆师搬出压箱底功夫的出镜日。当Terry发动了车子、后座再次成为隔音隔视的隐私空间，Desmond脱掉开司米毛衣解开衬衫的三颗扣子，露出的狰狞伤口字面意义地吓到了他。

年轻助理这才第一次知道，原来银幕上舞台上那些家庭暴力的情节，不但一点没夸张，反而可能还因为要照顾他这种心脏功能不算太强的普通观众而进行了弱化处理。

震惊过后，他本能地在一瞬间就怒火中烧，又疼又恨——Desmond对一个素未平生的陌生人都温和友善，从没伤害过任何人；凭什么他的父亲，却可以堂而皇之地在自己亲生儿子身上施加这样的残暴，并从未得到过任何惩罚？

可能是注意到他拿着药瓶的手在发抖，并将之理解为不习惯看见伤口的紧张反应，Desmond叫了一声他的名字。

“镜子。麻烦你（If you please）。”

小助理回过神来，赶紧去拿车里常备的那只方形折叠便携镜。作为公众人物，下车即上镜是常事，很多时候Desmond需要在车上检查一下仪表着装，Jon便心细地在车里固定准备一份必要物品。他看着Desmond有条不紊地清洁、消毒双手，对着镜子喷上克斯敏喷雾，然后中指和拇指稳稳合拢有些发炎红肿的伤口，又快又准地将几条比火柴梗粗不了多少的蝴蝶缝贴笔直固定好。再将喷雾喷上拭巾做处置后消毒。 手法之熟练简直让他目瞪口呆，绝不可能是那两年在医学院里练得出来的——很明显，他这位雇主兼友人，已经习惯为自己处理类似的创伤很久了，很可能从他还是个孩子的时候就……

这猜测让他不寒而栗，要很努力地克制着，才能让举着镜子的手勉强不发抖。所幸这次Desmond没有察觉，只是很快地系好了衬衫扣子，神色如常到就像那伤根本不在自己身上，只轻声嘱咐了一句：“别告诉Hal。”

Jon的年纪正好在Desmond和Hal中间，工作之外性格开朗，爱玩又会玩，跟Hal十分合得来，通过Desmond相识后几乎立刻就成了好哥们儿，有机会聚在一个城市就总要一起出去玩乐几次，Hal想打听哥哥的什么事也总是找Jon反而更容易听到实话。不过出于地位也好真心也好，到底这两个人对Desmond都怀着仰望和尊敬，所以Desmond叮嘱的事，给小助理十个胆子他也不敢去跟Hal乱说。

“当然，boss。”小助理满口应承，尽管心里无奈地嘀咕着。Hal早就不是小孩子了，尽管只有22岁，却已经接手家族生意，差不多就是实际的当家——即使他只是个普通年轻人，也足够年纪和能力维护和帮助自己的家人、最少可以做到安慰和分担啊，那句话怎么说的来的？分享的快乐会翻倍，分担的痛苦就减半，不是么？

他偷眼瞧了瞧已经疲惫地阖目而息的boss。

很显然，Desmond只相信这句箴言的前一半。


End file.
